It is currently known a connector box, for example with a circular shape, in which an insert, for example with a circular cylindrical shape, provided with electrical contacts, is directly mounted. This insert, such as an insert for the connection standard 38999, is fixed by sticking it in the corresponding circular cylindrical orifice in the connector box.
Once the insert is stuck in the housing in the connector box, an operator connects the back ends of the contacts, housed in the insert, to cables. The wiring step must then be realized at the connection place, and notably directly in the aircraft provided with such a connector.
The maintenance of such a connector box needs to disassemble the entire box and, if an insert is defective, to replace the entire box since the insert is irreversibly stuck inside said box.
Moreover, such connector boxes advantageously comprise a shielding function, in order to enable the electrical continuity between two inserts housed in two complementary connector boxes, such as a plug and a socket, as well as a sealing function between said plug and said socket, in order to ensure the connection tightness. Thus, such boxes must be realized with a high precision, which means an important cost when replacing the entire box even though only some inserts need to be replaced.